Conventionally, a golf club where a weight for swingweight adjustment secured to a shaft or grip with inserting or a screw has been provided, and specifically, for example, golf clubs equipped with a swingweight disclosed in Patent Literature 1 to Patent Literature 3 are provided.
In the golf club disclosed in Patent Literature 1, a weight for swingweight adjustment is mounted to a hosel placed for mounting a club head and a shaft via adhesion. The weight adopted herein has shape having a cylindrical body and a flange part, and the weight is secured to a position at the tip side of the shaft (at the club head side) by inserting the body into the shaft; concurrently, by sandwiching the flange part between the end of the shaft and a bottom surface of the hosel.
Further, the golf club disclosed in Patent Literature 2 is configured to enable to accommodate many spherical weight materials functioning as a weight for weight adjustment in a section established inside the grip, and the swingweight can be adjusted by adjusting the number of the weight materials.
In addition, the golf club disclosed in Patent Literature 3 is lack of the vicinity of centroid of the club head in the golf club, and has a configuration where a weight having a shaft line in a direction at intersected with the shaft line of the grip from the tip at the grip side in the golf club that is lack of the vicinity of centroid of the club head is mounted.